1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons, and when the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
In order to manufacture an OLED having excellent characteristics such as high efficiency and long lifetime, the injection and flow of holes and electrons are required to be balanced.